


Attention

by ImaLazyLizard



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: ATTENTION, Self-Hatred, slight language, writting to feel better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaLazyLizard/pseuds/ImaLazyLizard
Summary: Cole hates how self-centered he is
Kudos: 8





	Attention

Gosh he was lucky to be remembered some days. He had his friends, Cole knew that, but he was never their first choice when someone wanted to talk, or just to hang out. And he would be lying if he said it didn’t bother whenever they said, “thanks for coming, Kai cancelled last minute,” or “would you like to hang out? Jay said he couldn’t today.”

Second place, back of the closet friend he was. Everyone wanted to talk, but whenever he wanted to add in the conversation changed. Of course he didn’t let this show, he’d be such an attention hore, or just some self-centered jerk who didn’t hurt as the others did. They were doing worse than he did. Zane was fricken depressed, Jay could barely keep his intrusive thoughts in check, Kai's whole family was falling apart.

He just felt a little forgotten, so what if he reached out to them once and a while, to only get a, sorry can’t, three hours later. Of course they couldn’t deal with him every moment of the day. He just wanted attention like some kind of dog, he was a person he could stand not having the spotlight on him. They had their own lives.

Why was he such an attention whore? Wanting to put out a post about how he was really feeling, but if he did that he was just manipulating people to get attention. He was better than that, no one needed to know when he only had a bad day, when there were others going through constant trials. 

His will pass, they always do. Why does anyone need to know then?


End file.
